Unlock Your Heart
by sesshomaru-lover1116
Summary: One shot! Rogue has a huge crush on Logan. She accidentally lets it slip. He tries to talk to her, but she runs off. Something bad happens but, they get together and she gets him to admit his feelings for her. Please R&R!


Unlock Your Heart  
By: loganlover1116

Summery: One shot! Rogue has a huge crush on Logan. She accidentally lets it slip. He tries to talk to her, but she runs off. Something bad happens but, they get together and she gets him to admit his feelings for her. Please R&R!

A/N: Rogue is more outspoken then in the cartoon or the movies. I can't seem to figure out which category to put this in. That is why it is here.Can anyone help me out?

Disclaimer: I disclaim anything that belongs to Marvel that I wish I could have. Unfortunately, that is everything but the idea:(

The chapters are too short to put seperate, so I put them together.

* * *

Chapter 1 Misunderstandings and a Runaway

"Rogue," Ororo called for the fifth time.  
"What?" the girl asked, looking up quickly from the notebook she was doodling on.  
"You were daydreaming again. What is that? The eighth time this week?" Storm asked.  
"Actually, it's the twenty-fourth," Rogue mumbled.  
"What was that?" Storm asked again.  
"I said I'm sorry and it won't happen again, Ms. Munroe," Rogue said loudly as everyone chuckled.  
"That is exactly what you said last time," Storm sighed.  
"I'm sorry. Oh, the answer to your question is Hitler used genocide to rid Germany of the Jews in WWII. Bye," Rogue said as the bell rang and she shot down the hallway.  
"What am I going to do with that girl? She answers my questions right but, she daydreams all the time and her grades are slipping," Storm thought as she made up her lesson plans for the next week.

"Hey, have you guys seen Logan?" Rogue asked later that night. Her, Bobby, Kitty, Kurt and Jubilee were in the den watching movies. Rogues' mind was wondering to Logan again and she remembered that he wanted to talk to her.  
"No. Last I knew, he was going out to work on his motorcycle. That was about two hours ago," Bobby replied.  
"Ok, I'll catch up with you guys later," Rogue said and quickly left for the garage.  
"Is she digging on Wolves?" Jibes asked, popping her gum.  
"Like, totally. Now, watch the movie," Kitty said and everyone turned their attention back to the movie.

"Logan, are you down here?" Rogue asked, walking into the garage.  
"Yeah, I'm over here, kid," Logan called from the far side of the garage.  
"So, what's up?" Rogue asked, walking over to where he was working.  
"You lost me," Logan said, confused, wiping his hands on a rag.  
"What's up with the bike and this morning you wanted to talk to me," she replied, sitting on the bike.  
"The bike needed a new oil filter, oil change, a wash and a wax," Logan said.  
"Wow, she looks real good sitting on there," he thought.  
"And what about this morning?" she asked again.  
"Well, Chuck told me that your grades were slipping and I figured," Logan started.  
"And you figured that you would act like a good, responsible adult for once and yell at me and tell me I can do better, right?" Rogue shouted, angrily, getting off the bike.  
"No, it's just that," Logan tried.  
"It's just that nothing! Just forget that I came down here. Just forget that I ever cared about you or anything," Rogue shot at him. She stopped herself from saying anything else and ran out of the garage, into the raging storm outside.  
"Rogue, wait," Logan yelled and ran after her, but anger gave her feet wings and she ran out of the mansion gates, towards town.

In the storm, Logan quickly lost sight and smell of Rogue. He knew where she would be headed though; her favorite park in Westchester. As he got closer to the town, he heard a squeal of tires and a shrill scream.  
"Rogue," he yelled and ran faster towards where the scream had come from and...the smell of blood.

Cheaper 2 An Accident

Rogue didn't know where to go at first after she ran from the mansion. Then she remembered the park in central Westchester and headed there. She didn't notice the car until she heard the squeal of tires on wet pavement. By then, it was too late. She screamed as the car slammed into her frail body and she fell to the ground. She hit her head on the curb, cracking her head open.  
"Logan, help me," she uttered before falling unconscious from the impact and the quick loss of blood.

"Oh, God," Logan gasped when he saw Rogue. She was lying on the side of the street in a pool of blood.  
"Please don't be dead kid," he muttered, tears welling up in his eyes. He bent down and checked for a pulse on her gloved wrist. It was there, but very weak. He then knew what he had to do. He laid his hand ever so slightly on her cheek, concentrated on his healing factor and waited for the pull of powers, but it never came.  
"No, damn it," he yelled, pushing his hand harder on her face. Logan swore and punched the curb, breaking two fingers and cutting his knuckles in the process. It was nothing his mutation couldn't handle. (There was now a large hole the size of Logan's fist in the curb. lol) He then picked Rogue up carefully and carried her back to the mansion.

When he got back, Logan went directly down to the lab. Luckily, he didn't run into any of the students on his way there. He carefully laid Rogue down on one of the lab tables and scrambled around, getting things such as antiseptic and bandages.  
"Do you need help with something, Logan?" Jean asked, walking into the lab with a slight smile.  
"Oh my God! What happened?" she then asked as she saw Logan's tear-streaked face. Then, her eyes landed on Rouge's motionless form.  
"Yeah, I need help. A lot of it," Logan whispered.

Jean immediately went over to some of the cabinets and grabbed an assortment of things she would need.  
"What happened, Logan?" she asked again as she worked.  
"She came down to talk to me in the garage. I said something about her grades and she got mad at me. She ran into town and some idiot hit her with his car. I just want her to be alright. I want to be able to tell her I'm sorry and...I love her," Logan said, brushing away some strands of hair from Rogues face.  
"She will be fine. She'll be down here for about a week but, the effects of her touching you yesterday during training haven't quite worn off yet and that's a good thing," Jean said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"Thank God," Logan said, thankfully.  
"Why don't you go check on the kids?" she suggested.  
"Yeah," he replied.  
"Oh, and Logan? Put on some dry clothes while you're at it," Jean smiled as he walked out the door, towards the elevator.

Chapter 3 Guilt and Recovery

Two weeks later, Logan could only be found in one place, the Danger Room.  
"Logan, you really have to stop this! Two weeks straight in here with no food or rest; even you can collapse from exhaustion," Jean yelled at him. She was hovering in the air in a protective telekinetic bubble. Logan was currently on the highest level the Danger Room had in its program. (He had just created it two weeks prior.)  
"You told me no more than a week, Red! You have no idea how much this is torturing me! Absolutely no idea," Logan growled.  
"Yes, I do, Logan! I know this is tearing you down. I can tell every time I look at you. I can see it in your eyes and I can feel it in your mind. But, that is no reason to do this to yourself," Jean replied quietly, turning off the simulation.  
"Yes, it is. It's my fault she's like this," Logan whispered, letting his claws in and dropping to his knees, silent tears streaming down his face.  
"Logan, listen to me, please. Just stop this. You're scaring the students and worrying everyone. I'm going back to check on her again. You are going to go change, eat and take a walk in the gardens," Jean said and walked out of the room, towards the lab. Logan decided to listen to her and not argue for once.

After a long, hot shower, a clean set of clothes and an extra-large lunch; Logan headed for the side gardens. He was wandering around when he came to a notebook laying on one of the benches. He picked it up, looked in the front cover and found it was Kitty's. He was flipping through the pages when he came to a page in the back that caught his eye. It was a note that Rogue had started writing to him, but never finished. He was used to finding notes from her hidden all around his room. He read it and gasped at a certain part. It read, "I can see it in your eyes. I can see it in your smile. You're all I ever wanted and my arms are open wide. Cause you know just what to say, and you know just what to do. I want to tell you so much, that I love you!" (A/N: I found this poem online without an author. I disclaim it anyway!) There was a chain of hearts all around the page. Just then, he heard someone approaching. He quickly shut the book and turned to see who it was.

"Rogue?" he asked, surprised.  
"Yeah, it's me sugah. Look, about that day in the garage, I'm really sorry," Rogue said quietly, looking at the ground.  
"No, it's my fault. I should've stopped you sooner," Logan insisted, stepping closer to her.  
"Yeah, well, I'm fine now. Only thing is, Jean told me to be careful because I have a few cracked ribs," Rogue said, looking deeply into his dark blue eyes.  
"Did you write the poem yourself?" he asked, returning the gaze.  
"What poem?" Rogue asked, confused.  
"The one in the note that I didn't get," Logan replied, slyly.  
"Oh, that one. I was hoping Kitty would say something to you, but for once, she didn't. Yeah, I wrote it," Rogue said, laughing, then stopped, holding her side.  
"Don't make me laugh. It hurts," she added with a smile.  
"Is it to me?" Logan asked, quietly.  
"Of course, Logan. There is no one in the whole world that could make me happier then you can," Rogue said, putting a gloved hand on his cheek.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yes, Logan. Really," she replied. She was then swept into a big hug and had a kiss planted on the top of her head.  
"You have no idea how hard it's been for me while you were in the med. lab," Logan whispered in her ear, still holding her.  
"Actually, I do. Jean told me all about it. Promise me you won't ever push yourself like that again," Rogue said, pulling away from him.  
"I promise," Logan replied, hanging his head.  
"She also told me about what you said when you brought me back here. Did you mean it?" she asked, tipping his head up.  
"Of course I meant it. I wouldn't had said it if I didn't mean it," he replied.  
"I love you, too, Logan. I always have and I always will," Rogue said and they walked, hand-in-hand, back to the mansion.

"Want to go for a ride?" Logan asked.  
"With you? Of course. I've always dreamt of you asking me that," Rogue replied, hopped on the motorcycle behind him and they rode off into the sunset.

_Anywhere_

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
__And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
__I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
__And at sweet night you are my own_

_Take my hand  
__We're leaving here tonight  
__There's no need to tell anyone  
__They'd only hold us down  
__So by the mornings light  
__We'll be halfway to anywhere  
__Where love is more than just your name._

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
__No one knows who we are there  
__All I want is to give my life only for you  
__I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
__Let's run away I'll take you there_

_We're leaving here tonight  
__There's no need to tell anyone  
__They'd only hold us down  
__So by the mornings light  
__We'll be halfway to anywhere  
__Where love is more than just your name._

_Forget this life  
__Come with me  
__Don't look back you're safe now  
__Unlock your heart  
__Drop your guard  
__No one's left to stop you now._

_Forget this life  
__Come with me  
__Don't look back you're safe now  
__Unlock your heart  
__Drop your guard  
__No one's left to stop you now._

_We're leaving here tonight  
__There's no need to tell anyone  
__They'd only hold us down  
__So by the mornings light  
__We'll be halfway to anywhere  
__Where love is more than just your name._

* * *

A/N: I don't own Evanescence. The song used is "Anywhere" by Amy Lee and Ben Moody.Please review! Thanks to everyone for their support!

loganlover1116


End file.
